Trapped in the city
by 17lakect
Summary: Now, this is the story, of a bear and the boy named Christopher robin, trapped at the city for one night.


Ahhh, Winnie the pooh. Can't we all just love him? And can we all of fanfiction just write more crossovers for him like: Little mermaid? Well, I hope we all can, and this crossover is going to be for Batman TAS and, alright, let's look at the story.

Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood,

Where Christopher Robin plays.

You'll find the enchanted neighborhood,

of Christopher's childhood days.

A donkey named Eeyore is his friend.

And Kanga and Little Roo and tigger too.

There's Rabbit and Piglet.

And there's Owl.

But most of all Winnie the Pooh!

Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh,

A tubby, little cubby all stuffed with fluff.

He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh,

A willy, nilly, silly old bear.

It all started, in the 100 acre wood, where Christopher robin's childhood and his fluffy friends live. Its summer in the year is 2003, a day before Thangarians finished the project that they pretend is to destroy the Earth for, you know. Christopher and his mother take a trip to Gotham, mostly because mommy has business there. She decides to take his son with him, why? Oh, because Christopher has an aunt and uncle living there, and it is a good chance. So, before a day, he asked his friends if they want to come with them. Only, you guessed it if you see a few episodes, tigger, piglet, and pooh come with him.

It is 7:00, Christopher and his friends are outside the yard, mom has to work late, uncle and aunt are having good times with our young boy, and Pooh along with his 2 friends notice something from a magazine they found.

"Oh boy, what is this?" Pooh asked, picked up the magazine.

"Oh d-deer, what is that scary bat doing in there?" Piglet asked, a little frightened.

"I don't know, piglet, but this doesn't come true, it's a picture." Pooh giggled.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just glad that it doesn't exist, because if it did, we have to run won't we?" Piglet asked.

"Yeah, it's too scary enough for us. Unless we have net-es and ropes." Tigger replied.

"But we don't have any, so we have to stay here at nights." Pooh said, a little sad. "Oh bother."

"Hey guys, what-ch looking at?" Christopher asked, then notice about the batman in the magazine. "Oh my gosh, is that what I think it is?"

"Oh, you mean this scary bat?" Piglet asked.

"Oh you silly, I know he is scary, but that what he is supposed to be, just to scare of the bad guys, and to protect us. Now, remember the masked offender I read to you guys before? He is the same thing."

"Oh, you really think so?" Piglet asked, relived.

"Yep, now let's get ready for supper."

"Oh yes, time for some honey!" Pooh said.

"Silly ol' bear." Christopher laughed.

But outside, the sidekick of batman, batgirl, is watching with the binoculars, while looking around for criminals, she noticed the unbelievable, the talking animals.

"_How's your position_?" Bruce asked through the communicator from the earpiece.

"Um, you will not believe this, but apparently, I saw threw somebody's window the talking stuffed animals with the boy. And, they seemed nice, kind and gentle, and kept secret. That's weird huh?" Barbara asked.

"_I've, been that stuff before, but keep an eye out for the boy and the animals._"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, you can suspect about them, over and out." She said, playfully, and hanged up.

"Christopher, would you like to take the trash out?" The aunt asked.

"Sure, I'm a strong boy, come on guy's let's get some fresh air." Christopher robin said while getting the trash.

"Oh, I don't know about b-b-being outside, Christopher." Piglet replied.

"Don't worry, piglet, ho-ho! As long as you have him and pooh and me of course, nothing will get in our way outside!" Tigger said, with bravery.

This causes batgirl to swing to the tree, only to get near Christopher and his fluffy buddies.

Tigger is bouncing with his tail, piglet is trying to be brave, and Winnie is talking to the moon again.

"Alright, buddy bear, let's get inside." Tigger said.

"Oh, coming, I was just talking to the moon." Pooh giggled.

That caused Barbara to giggle a bit too as they got inside. "That is one silly ol' bear!" She laughed, and then she got back on the patrol.

It was midnight, Christopher and his friends woke up when they hear rumbling.

"Uh, was that-" Tigger asked but got cut off.

"No, something happened outside." Christopher said, then looked out on the window, see the tank's watching the streets, and a bunch of Thangarians along with it.

"Oh bother, what is going on outside?" Pooh asked.

"Something is attacking the city, get under the bed, I'll get my aunt and uncle!" Christopher yelled while trying to head to the door.

"Christopher robin, are you OK?!" The uncle asked, concerned.

"I'm OK, what's going on?" Christopher asked.

"I don't know dear, but we might have to stay home." The aunt said.

"Don't worry, Christopher robin, everything is going to be fine." The uncle said, trying to calm him down.

After they leave his room, the fluffy buddies now decide to do one thing.

"Christopher robin, we are going out there, and try to find a way back home!" Pooh yelled.

"No, Pooh, I'll lose you guys!" Christopher robin yelled in worry.

"Christopher, we have been through tough stuff like this before, and we can do it again, just let us go, we promise we will come back here." Tigger said, putting his hand at Christopher's solder.

"(Sigh) I guess you're right, but at the very least, stay out of sight." Christopher said, opening a window for them to get out.

"We will Christopher, because staying out of sight is what tigger's to best, HO-HO-HO-HO!" Tigger cheered as they get out, and start searching for a way to get out of the city.

They hide in the shadows, and look all around the city, tigger used his bouncing stuff to get high on the buildings to search high, Piglet and pooh searched low, and tigger think's he may know a way to get out of the city, so he gets them up on the rooftop.

"You see over there, it's the airplane! We could use it to ride back home safely!" Tigger yelled.

"Oh, that's a good idea, but how will we get Christopher robin out of here?" Piglet asked.

"That's a good question, hmmmmm. Think, think, think, think…" Pooh is trying to think.

"You can't." One of the Thangarian solders said as the group flies up, surrounding them all.

"AHHHHHHH!" Piglet screamed in fear and run's around in circles.

Then, tigger is going to do the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty Looper Ally-Ooper bounce.

"What is the animal doing?" One of the thangarian solders wondered.

Then Tigger lets it all loose, and he bounced to knock out the group, laughing.

"HOORAY!" Both pooh and piglet cheered.

"Very impressive." A cold female voice said somewhere, spooked them.

"Oh d-d-deer, another one!?" Piglet asked, scared.

"No, I'm not one of them, just calm down, I won't hurt you." A cold voice said, then its revealed batgirl as her face is covered in shadow.

"**YIKES!**" 3 of our fluffy guys screamed, and then tigger grab's the 2 and bounced from another rooftop.

Tigger gets back to Christopher robin along with his friends as fast as he can, he reunite with the boy as they get ready to tell about what happened.

"What do you know?" Christopher asked.

"Oh bother, there is no way to get out of here." Pooh said, in sad tone.

"I'm sorry, my friend, we are stuck." Tigger said.

"Don't worry guys, my aunt and uncle said that everything will be fine, and it will be." Christopher said, hugging the 3 animal buddies.

Then piglet spotted the outside that a female Thangarian is watching them, causing him to scream, then tigger looks back, and he got outside again and start to run, and oddly enough, the Thangarian is chasing him.

But luckily tigger bounced on her and used his tail to actually throw her on the ground, piglet and pooh comes out of the rooftop, but only to find that every Thangarian is watching the fluffed animals.

"Oh bother, what are these guys?" Pooh asked.

"I don't know, but let me bounce us out of here until we are no longer spotted!" Tigger yelled, grabbed the 2, and start bouncing for his life.

"Get them!" One of the commander ordered.

Tigger bounced the best he can, and high as he can, and he actually bounced on Thangarian solder's whenever it is to get high on buildings.

After they found a place to hide, sometime later, all of Thangarian, leaves the planet.

"T-T-They left." Piglet said, relieved.

"HO-HO-HO-HO!" Tigger cheered.

So yeah, the justice league saved the Earth, and our silly animals is going to find their way back home, but when they got into the valley, a bunch of thugs are watching them in disbelieve and our 3 heroes are afraid again as one of them is about to shoot them.

But then batgirl appears, and attacks the thugs, and our 3 friends are watching the fight, as it ends they start to realize about her being a friend.

"Are you guys OK?" She asked, making her voice a little soft.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, M-M-M-Ma'am" Piglet stammered.

"But, how do you know about us, we were hiding so well so people can 'not' see us." Pooh said, having his head down.

"Oh, don't worry, I just wanted to get you guys back to your friend." She said, show a little smile.

So, she took them all back to Christopher robin, as our fluffed animals hugged him as they all are glad everything's back to normal.

"But, how did you find out?" Christopher asked.

"I spied on you while I was watching the city, now don't worry, I'll make sure no one finds out about your friends, I promise." The bat said, showing a small smile.

"Thank you ma'am." He said.

Then the sun is rising, as the light shinned on Christopher and his friends, they covered their eye's, then finds that batgirl disappeared.

Few days later:

As Christopher and the mother is about to head into the airport at the middle of the night because of the flight time, the mother gets them in the car to get the rest of the stuff, they notice batgirl again, leaning on her back on the wall. Her eyes are half shut, show's a gentle smile at them, and waves.

"Silly ol' bear." She said, then used her grapple to get to the rooftop and disappear.


End file.
